The Flat Chest Alliance
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Ryobi always wanted a big chest like her sisters and her other friends. However, she's not the only one when she meets a petite girl who gets bullied about her flat chest.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flat Chest Alliance**

 **Pairing: Ryobi x Mirai**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Honestly, um, I don't know why, but I just find this pair interesting. They have some things in common, but mostly coming from the chest. Plus that, they are gunslingers. So, I'm giving this a go and yes, I know it's an obvious title, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **And Mirai deserves more love, so that's why I'm writing this. Enjoy~!**

"Gosh, I hate this," Ryobi says to herself as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm still flat." She puts her hands on her breasts and rubs them softly. She had tried numerous times to get her chest to get bigger like her sister's, but sure enough, no improvement. She sighs heavily. "Is this how it's going to be for the rest of my life?"

Ryobi is the youngest of three who is the only one who has a flat chest. Her older twin sister, Ryona and her eldest, Ryoki, both have big breasts. Every time the brunette takes a look at their chest or any one else's, she gets really jealous. And even worse, Ryona loves to tease her about it. It's always the same thing with her family.

Suddenly, the door opens and Ryona pops in with her cat-like smile greeting her. "Ryobi-chan~! Breakfast is ready~!"

"Okay, I'll be right there," Ryobi says.

"Oh~! Checking your chest again, I see? Have they grown yet~?"

"What's it to you?" the younger twin turns toward her sister and rubs her breasts as proof.

Ryona just bursts our laughing. "You're still flat as ever, Ryobi-chan~! Hahahaha!"

"D-don't laugh! You've seen this many times."

"But still…it's so flat compared to mine~!"

This makes Ryobi angry and jump on her while squeezing her breasts. "Oh, yeah!? Well, how do you feel about getting your boobs squished like oranges right now, huh!?"

"Ah…oh, Ryobi-chan…that feels…great~!" Ryona has stars in her eyes. "Squeeze them some more!"

"Alright, if that's what you want." The brunette proceeds to squeeze them harder and harder. Almost every time she gets jealous, Ryobi resorts to groping her older sister.

However, the fun is short lived when their older sister comes upstairs.

"Ryobi-chan," she says. Her voice is stern, but gentle. "What did I tell you about doing that to your sister?"

"It's not fair that she gets a big chest and I don't!" Ryobi complains.

"Does it really matter?" Ryoki asks.

"Yes! To me, it does!" She stands up and looks down while putting her hands on her chest. "I mean, look at me! My chest hasn't even grown over the years!"

"I understand that, Ryobi-chan, but sometimes, things happen," Ryoki says.

The brunette sighs. "I know, Onee-chan."

"And I can see that you've been trying your very hardest to get it as big as ours, too," the raven haired girl continues. She walks over and kisses her forehead. "Listen, I love you just the way you are, Ryobi-chan." She turns to leave. "Now then, let's eat before you two have to leave for school."

The twins nod, stand up and walk towards the kitchen. However, before doing that, Ryobi stops to take a look at a picture frame hung on the wall of their whole family by the kitchen door. Their parents passed away a week after Ryoki's birthday a year ago from a car crash. Since then, Ryoki had to take care of her little sisters on her own. It was hard at first because of the twin's shenanigans and all, but Ryoki was able to keep the sisters under control and they are one happy family again. Ryobi picks up the picture to take a good look at it, smiles and lightly touches it with her fingers.

"I love you, Mom and Dad" she whispers. "I hope you continue watching over us."

After she puts the frame down, she goes and joins her sisters to eat breakfast, which took about 15 minutes. They ate some eggs and bacon that Ryoki made. By that time, the three sisters head out the door, lock it and walk down the path towards Hebijo Girls Academy. It's about 4 or 5 blocks from their home, but they don't mind walking since they are together as a family. Most of the time, Ryobi and Ryona go into their shenanigans again and Ryoki has to keep them under control.

Like right now, Ryobi is on the verge of groping her sister again when Ryoki's stern look tells her not to. So, she turns away with her arms crossed.

"Alright," Ryobi says. "You can't talk to me to and from school from now on, got it?"

"Aw, Ryobi-chan~!" the blonde coos. "Don't you want to look at my-"

"I said no talking!"

"Ryobi-cha-"

"No talking!" The brunette covers her ears and looks straight ahead without having any contact with her sister.

Ryoki sighs. "Goodness, these two…" She loves them very much, but sometimes, it's hard to handle two girls who are always teasing each other, mostly about breasts.

By the time the three girls enter the school, Ryoki immediately waves good-bye to her sisters and heads toward her class. The twins are on their way to their class when she catches some glimpses of other busty girls. She stares at them with an eyebrow twitching. _Busty girls, busty girls,_ she thinks to herself. _Why are they always busty around me!?_ She looks over at her twin who is playing with her own breasts. _And even worse…Ryona is teasing me with her boobs again. I can't grop her at a time like this._

"Let's just go before I get any angrier," the brunette growls with her gritted teeth.

"Sure thing, Ryobi-chan~!" She walks ahead of her sister while humming in a cute way.

The brunette sighs heavily as she lags behind her. She needed a break from all this. Just when she is walking toward her classroom, she feels someone purposely bump into her shoulder.

"Hey!" Ryobi shouts at a petite girl with long dark hair. "Watch where you're going!"

The girl ignores her as she keeps on running. Ryobi huffs and shakes her head.

"What a rude girl," she says to herself.

"Ryobi-chan!" Ryona calls.

"Oh! Coming!" The brunette looks back at where the girl had ran and she is already gone. She shrugs and walks into the classroom. _I doubt I'll ever see that girl again,_ she thinks to herself.

 ****At P.E****

"Haaah," Ryobi sighs for what it seems to be the 3rd time today. "P.E is not my best thing."

"Aw, come on, Ryobi-chan~!" her older twin says as she finishes putting on her gym uniform. Both of them have lockers next to each other. "It's not that bad!"

"Not when I have to watch you or the other girls bouncing your boobs while practicing basketball!" Ryobi shoots back.

"Do you always have to complain about big breasts?"

"Yes, Ryona. I do." She finishes putting on her uniform, closes her locker and leaves. She exits the locker room and waits for the teachers to arrive, she turns her head to see that same girl who bumped into her.

"It's her again," she says to herself.

The girls dark hair goes down to her waist, has red eyes with an eyepatch on her left eye. Ryobi comes closer to have a better look and raises an eyebrow at the sight of her wearing it. _Why does she have that on?_ she thinks to herself. The girl looks up at her, making Ryobi startled by her cold stare. She quickly turns away and rushes towards her sister. _That was close!_ she thinks. _I thought she was going to get mad or something! But clearly, she needs to apologize for bumping into me like that!_

Class starts a few minutes later and the girls were split into groups of four to shoot some hoops. After another girl shoots the basket, Ryona is up next. She dribbles the ball as Ryobi watches her breasts jiggle at every movement with her eyebrow twitching. _Come on, Ryobi,_ she thinks to herself. _This is gym class. There's no time for jealousy right now!_

"Hooray~!" Ryona cheers. "I shot a basket!"

Ryobi looks up and only sees her sister's breasts jiggle. "Ah, mou~! I can't take this anymore!" She quickly slams the ball down and jumps on her. "Why, why, why do these things have to jiggle every move you make!?"

"Ah, ah….ah! R-Ryobi-chan…why do it here…Ah!"

"Ryobi-san!" The female teacher calls. "Get off her right now!"

"These things are getting on my nerves!" Ryobi says, ignoring the teacher. "But

"RYOBI-SAN!"

This time, the brunette hears her, much to her surprise and turns toward her.

"There is no rough housing in class!" she scolds. "Do that again and you'll be sent to the principal's office!"

"Yes, ma'am," Ryobi says softly. _Dang, my jealousy is getting the better of me,_ she thinks to herself. _I have to really think twice before doing something like that again._

The basketball practice goes on for the rest of the period until class ends and the girls begin to change back to their uniforms. Ryobi is finished with changing and is heading back when she hears some girls talking.

"Oh, wow! She really does have a flat chest!" one of them says.

"You're so right. It's as flat as a board," another adds.

"No wonder girls don't like you," the third one laughs.

 _Are they…talking about me?_ Ryobi thinks to herself. _How DARE they!?_ She quickly turns around towards them. "Now, look here, girls…"

But before she can finish, she sees the petite girl slam her locker closed and run out blindly with her long bangs hiding her expression. The three girls laugh and point at the girl.

"Aw, now she's running away~!"

"What a pity! She shouldn't even be here in the first place~!"

Ryobi stares at where the girl ran off with a worried expression. _So, they were talking about her, huh? Poor, poor girl._ She is thinking of talking to this girl, so she makes a run for it with Ryona calling her name.

The younger twin ignores her sister and runs in the halls to look for the girl. _I know it's none of my business, but I can't just let this go! I have to find her!_

She looks around and sees some dark hair turning a corner. She follows the girl until they arrive outside. Ryobi sees the girl running until she goes under the bleachers near the track field. She puts her hand on her hip with an eyebrow raised. _Why would she hide under the bleachers?_ She shrugs it off and walks over towards it and crawls under it. She hears some sniffling from the girl, followed by quiet sobbing.

"U-um, hello?" Ryobi says, gently.

"Go away!" the girl shouts, making the younger twin flinch.

"I just…want to talk to you."

"No! You'll just make fun of me! Just like the other girls!"

Ryobi crawls closer towards the girl. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She reaches a hand towards the dark-haired girl, only to get slapped away.

"You never listen, do you!?" the girl shouts, turning towards the younger twin, with tears spilling from her eyes. "I said go away! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, she takes off and runs off to a different location.

Ryobi, however, sits there, confused and frustrated. "What…the heck? All I wanted to do was talk to her."

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. Trust and Friendship

**Chapter 2**

 **Trust and Friendship**

It's been a few days since Ryobi encountered that girl. She was totally mad at her just from trying to be close to her. She wasn't going to hurt her or anything. The brunette wanted to help. It's understandable that she has trust issues, but something like this has to be stopped. She WANTS to help her.

"Ryobi-chan?" Ryona says as she stands beside her younger sister. "What are you thinking about?"

"None of your business," Ryobi says, turning her head away.

"Awww, come on~!" The blonde jumps in front of her with her breasts just jiggling in her face. "Come on, come on, tell me!"

"Grrr...I HATE it when your big jugs are in my face!" Ryobi shoves her sister away, making her squeal in excitement. "Ohhhh~! Do it again, Ryobi-chan!"

"I'm trying to think thank you very much!"

They are on their way to school, but Ryobi is trying to think of a way to talk to this petite girl without having her shove her away again.

"Now how can I get close to her...?"

"Get close to WHOOOOOOOO~?"

Ryobi finally snaps on her sister. "Grrrrrr GO AWAY! Go wallow in filth, you dumb sow!"

With those last words, Ryobi sprints away from the blonde as quick as possible. The further she gets away from Ryona, the clearer she can think.

Ryona stands there, frozen for a second... her face showing no emotion. But suddenly, she breaks out into a lustful smile.

"Awwwwwww you know just what to say, Ryobi-chan~!"

Ryona giggles as she lays down on her back and starts rolling around on the sidewalk.

"Oinky oink~"

For a while Ryobi transitions from period to period, not seeing the girl once. Maybe she called in absent today? Maybe she chose to drop out?! No... she would have done that a long time ago with her disposition. The petite, black haired girl HAD to be around somewhere... Ryobi wanted to see her as quickly as possible!

Suddenly, an idea pops in her mind: maybe she's under the bleachers again like before! Why didn't she think of it before!? After class, Ryobi immediately runs out with Ryona reaching a hand out.

"Wait, Ryobi-chan!" she calls. "Where are you going!?"

"Sorry! Eat lunch without me!"

"Huh!?"

Before she can say anything else, Ryobi is already gone in a flash. She goes toward the track field to search for the petite girl and look under the bleachers like she did before. And sure enough...there she is...eating lunch under them.

"There you are!" she says, startling the girl.

"Y-you again!?" Mirai says. "Why are you here!?"

"A better question is why aren't you attending classes?" Ryobi says as she gets under the bleachers as well, but the petite girl backs away.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

The brunette pauses for a bit and then sighs. "Look...all I want is to help you. Not make fun of you."

"How would I know that you're not going to pull a trick on me!?" the dark haired girl snaps.

"Listen, you need to realize that not all people are like this," Ryobi tries to explain. "Please believe me."

The petite girl shakes her head. "NO! I refuse to believe it! Just leave me alone! I already told you before!"

Ryobi takes a step forward, and she scrambles back a few inches. She takes another step, and the girl is on her feet. Ryobi can feel her angry side coming out...

"Grrr... alright girlie, I'm about to stop playing nice!"

The petite girl turns her head away. "Hmph! Get lost! You can't do anything worse than what's already been done... to me..."

Those words suddenly put a damp cloth on her growing temper. Ryobi feel her gritting teeth return to normal, and her eyebrows reset to neutral.

"...Are you being bullied?"

The petite girl turns back around and screams. "What gave you that idea, huh?! Maybe that I look like a pathetic little runt with a tiny chest!"

Ryobi watches as the petite girl falls to her knees and covers her face with her hands. Tears drizzle over the edges as her body shakes from her sobs.

"H-hey..."

Ryobi takes a knee very slowly, as not to startle the girl. She doesn't bother extending a consoling hand: she knows that'll just scare her off. Instead, she keeps her hands to herself and calmly talks.

"Do people make fun of you for your appearance?"

The girl sniffles a few times. "Y-yes! I'm just tired... I'm tired of being so tiny! I look like a little kid. I'm short, and my... my chest..."

Ryobi blushes slightly. "Um, w-well... I know how you feel, ya know. I... well I... agh, dammit! I have small tits too, okay?!"

It's the petite girl's turn to look over at Ryobi, who is looking away with an angry face and a blush.

"U-um..." she whispers. "Do people pick on you too...?"

Ryobi snarls. "Sometimes! My stupid sister in particular is always mocking me, that dumb bitch. I hate her and her stupid large tatas!"

The black haired girl sits a bit more comfortably beside her. "Yeah, big-chested people are the worst! They act so privileged... and they're always looking down on people like us."

Ryobi finally looks back at her; the black haired girl seems a lot more comfortable talking to her, now that they share a common ideal.

"...Y-yeah... I agree. I hate them all." Ryobi replies with a grimace.

And then... the girl finally takes the next step. With a bashful smile, she extends her hand very slowly.

"I...I'm... Mirai."

Ryobi pauses for a split second, then returns the gesture with a smile. "I'm Ryobi. Mirai... you don't have to let those big-chested girls push you around! They're nothing but a bunch of dumb bimbos!"

Mirai giggles. "Tee hee! Th-thanks…"

Just then, Ryobi has a plan formed in her mind. "Hey...I have an idea. Mirai...since you and I are both against big-chested girls, how about you and I team up?"

"Team up?" Mirai tilts her head in confusion. "What for?"

"To conquer big chests so that they would know that flat-chested beings like us can be more capable!" the brunette explains. "I know. Day and night, I've tried everything to make my chest grow and NO RESULTS! This is just crap! Don't you feel the same?"

The petite girl nods in agreement. "Yeah...yeah I feel you, Ryobi! I hate to wake up and STILL be flat! It's not fair!"

"That's why we have to team up. To show the world that we can be as great as the big-chested ladies out there!"

Mirai pumps a fist with pride. "You're right! Okay, Ryobi! I'm in! Let the Flat Chested Alliance commence!"

Ryobi rubs her chin with an evil grin on her face. "Flat Chested Alliance, huh? I like that~"

With a shake of their hands, a new friendship is formed. A powerful friendship, composed of two girls tired of being second banana. It was time for the meek to rise up and challenge the strong; these two girls, chests as barren as the most desolate of fields, would look to each other for foundation and support.

But before they could revel in their newfound bond... Mirai's scheduled bullying was about to commence.

"Well well! If it isn't Little Miss Bug Bites!"

Ryobi and Mirai turn around, and the color drains from Mirai's face.

There are two girls, one with short black hair and one with blonde pigtails. They both look like senior-year students... especially their rather generous bosoms, which wobbled up and down a few times as they struck a sassy pose.

Mirai takes a few meek steps back. "G-go away... I-I don't have time for this...!"

"Oh, what? You don't have time? Ha! You should be grateful you have two people talking to you, much less seniors you little runt!" the black haired one spits.

"I... I..."

"How about a thank you, huh?" the blonde one chimes in.

Ryobi looks at Mirai: tears are beginning to form on her eyelids. All of her confidence a second ago was now sapped away. The petite girl is frozen in place, no better than a statue.

"WELL? Didn't you hear her? She said... THANK US... for taking time out of our day to come talk to you!" the black haired one sneers.

Ryobi can't take her eyes off of those jiggling orbs. Every second they wobble: up, down, up, down... every movement PISSES her off. She can feel her teeth gritting, a vein throbbing in her forehead...

"Are you deaf!" the blonde one fires. She then does the unthinkable... extending her hand until the palm impacts against Mirai's chest, knocking her down.

"Ah!" she yelps as she falls on her rear.

And that's when Ryobi had enough.

"HEY! SKANKS!"

The two of them finally divert their attention to the angry, brown haired girl. "And what do YOU want? Jeez, you're just as pathetic looking as she is! Ahahahahahaha!" the blonde cackles.

Ryobi's face is red with fury. "Why don't you stupid cows... take your udders... and GO FILL A MILK PAIL!"

The black haired senior gasps. "H-hey! You can't talk to us like that, shrimp! You should respect your elders!"

Ryobi gets in their faces. "I don't give a f*** what year you are! You're not going to mess with Mirai-san ever again, or I'll cut off your obnoxious tits and smother you with them!"

The two seniors were not used to facing adversity, and seeing the angry Ryobi not backing down caused them to recoil. Their legs slowly, subtly shifted backwards.

"H-hey... y-you'll pay for this...!" the blonde makes a desperate, pathetic attempt at a threat.

"I can take you f***ing sluts any day of the week! Come at me, and I'll beat your asses worse than I do my stupid sister!"

"Y-you beat your own sister?! Th-this girl's insane!"

The two seniors, now realizing how big of a threat Ryobi can be, finally turn tail and run away. With a triumphant smile, Ryobi dusts off her hands.

"Ha! And don't come jiggling around here ever again!"

Ryobi turns toward Mirai, who is close to tears again. She opens her arms, allowing her to plunge herself into Ryobi's chest to sob her heart out. She clearly defended Mirai from those bullies and she's happy about it.

"Ryobi...Ryobiiiii!" She sobs as she shakes her head, making her shirt wet with tears.

"There, there," the brunette comforts her. "It's alright. They're gone now."

They remain like this for quite some time. Ryobi doesn't care about lunch anymore. All she can do is comfort the petite girl.

A few minutes later, the two are at the bleachers, sitting together with Mirai in Ryobi's arms. The petite girl looks up at the brunette, who looks down at her with a smile.

"Ryobi...thank you..." she says softly.

"Oh, no problem," the brunette says as she gently strokes her hair. "Those girls won't be seeing the last of us, though. We have some big breasts to conquer."

"Mm-hmm..." Mirai rests her head on the brunette's lap. "So...what's your plan to conquer the big chested world?"

"I say we should do some big time, hard-hitting pranks on these girls," Ryobi says. "You know, let them know that we the Flat Chested Alliance take no for big chests like them."

Mirai rises up, all perked up. "I'm listening~"

Ryobi slams her fists on the bleachers confidently. "We're gonna strike hard, and fast! We'll make a list, of all the bustiest girls... and then we'll hit them one by one. We won't just prank them... we'll embarrass them! HUMILIATE THEM! We're gonna declare war on big boobies!"

And thus, the Flat Chested Alliance held their first official meeting to plan the downfall of big breasts. The two girls talk for hours, their minds seemingly limitless on how they can go about pranking all the big breasted girls who cause them strife on a daily basis. This wasn't just some small-time operation... this was going to be war. And no chest would be safe from the vengeance these two petite girls would wreak.

* * *

 **A/N: 2 freaking years and no update. Sooooo sorry about that! Writer's block, plus some other things going on, but now i'm back, with the help of Jojo-san~! Hope you enjoyed this and long and detailed reviews are appreciated.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	3. Prank Time

**Chapter 3**

 **Prank Time**

Ryobi invites Mirai to her house after school; taking her by the hand, these newfound friends walk home together with hearts full of joy and ambition. Mirai can't describe the happiness she feels, having finally found a friend. Ryobi feels special to her now; she is her partner, her wingman... her loyal comrade in the fight against her oppressors. In this cruel, relentless world... Ryobi is the girl she could trust.

"Maybe Ryoki can make us some snacks when we get home." Ryobi says, a tiny smile creeping on her lips.

"That sounds good!" Mirai says with a smile.

They walk for a few more minutes until they finally stop, just outside of the house. Ryobi starts to take a step forward, but Mirai grabs her by the hand.

"R-Ryobi..."

Ryobi looks over at her, and a blush is on Mirai's face. "Huh?"

"I...I'm so grateful for you! I-It's been so long... since I had a friend..." Mirai mumbles, her voice slightly cracking.

Ryobi chuckles and pats her on the head. "Aw no sweat! We gotta stick together! We're partners, right? Now let's go inside."

Ryobi walks onward, trying to ignore the emotional moment. Mirai doesn't get offended by it; she just smiles. Ryobi's a pretty gruff person, it seems. But that doesn't matter to her... they're friends. Ryobi won't ever treat her like the other mean girls. That alone is enough for the petite girl.

"Would you like some juice?" Ryobi asks, rooting around in the kitchen as Mirai sits at the table. Ryoki seemed to be away, so it was just the two of them.

"Yeah, sure! I'd love some~" Mirai says with a grin.

Ryobi smiles and fills two glasses with orange juice. But on her way to the table... the company of two suddenly became a crowd of three when the door flung open.

"HIIIII Ryobi-chan~!" the obnoxious voice of Ryobi's older sister sings. Immediately, a vein throbs in her head upon hearing the blonde girl. She has to resist the urge of squeezing her glass until it shatters.

Ryobi grits her teeth as her sister hugs her tightly with a happy squeal. "Ryooobi-chan~! So glad to see you!" She then looks up to see Mirai next to her. "Oh, you made a new friend? That's so cool! What's her name!?"

"M-Mirai," the petite girl says, her eyes only staring at Ryona's jugs.

"Nice to meet you, Mirai-chan~!" the blonde says, shaking the petite girl's hand wildly. "My name is Ryona~! Let's get along, okay!?"

"O-okay..."

"Can you just leave, pleas?" Ryobi asks. "I need some privacy here!"

"Awwwww, but your big sis wants to spend time with youuuu~!" Ryona whines. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Pweeeeaaaase~?" Ryona begs.

The younger twin clenches her fists in anger. This girl has to go. "No way. Come on, Mirai. Let's go to my room."

But as they turn to leave, Ryona suddenly grabs Mirai and hugs her against her bosom.

"WAAAAH! RYOBIIIIII!

Ryobi watches in horror as her blonde sister assaults Mirai with hugs and nuzzles without her consent. Mirai is squealing and flailing her limbs in all directions.

"Ohhhh Ryobi-chan! Please don't leave! Your little friend is so cute I can't stand it~!" Ryona squeals.

"H-hey, what the hell are you doing? Let her go!" Ryobi growls.

"But she's so cute!" Ryona squeaks. "She's got such a teeny weeny little chest, just like Ryobi-chan~!"

Mirai turns deep red upon hearing that. "HEY! S-STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!"

Ryona giggles as she pokes her chest with both fingers. "Teeny weeny little tots! Just like my sister-chaaaaan~!"

Ryobi gets redder and redder... until finally she snaps.

"Okay, that's it... COME HERE, YOU DUMB BITCH!"

Ryobi kicks her sister in the back of the knee, making her fall over with her butt in the air. Ryobi proceeds to kick Ryona repeatedly in the butt, all the while angrily cursing.

"I'LL! TEACH! YOU! TO! HUMILIATE! MY! NEW! FRIEND!"

Ryona can feel her butt going numb from getting kicked so much... but she just giggles.

"Hahahaha! Ahahahaha! Ryobi-chan! Ahhh! Kick my booty until it bruises~!"

She kicks and kicks... until she tires herself out. After a while, she realizes how pointless it all is and finally gives up.

"Gaaaaaaah! This is getting nowhere! Cmon Mirai, let's go. We have something important to talk about."

Mirai notices Ryobi wink at her... and she realizes all to well what Ryobi wanted to discuss. With a grin, she nods.

"Okay, Ryobi. Let's go have that important talk in your room."

Leaving Ryona giggling on the kitchen floor, the two oppai rebels go to Ryobi's room and shut the door.

"That girl I swear!" Ryobi growls. "She's such a pain!"

"Tell me about it!" Mirai says. "Especially for...for her...large melons! Now I know what you're talking about!"

Ryobi turns to her new friend. "I've got a plan! Remember our vow to dominate all big boobs? Well...Ryona will be my first victim~"

Mirai grins evilly and rubs her hands together. "Ohhhhh, this will be fun~! What's the plan?"

"We'll set a big trap for her," the brunette explains. "All we need is some rope and something that will get Ryona's attention."

"Oh, I'm way ahead of you~" Mirai says, nodding over and over at the great plan.

Ryobi extends a fist. "Down with oppai?"

Mirai grins, responding to her fist bump. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall~"

Ryona is in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Her butt is still numb from all the kicking, but she seems to not care as she happily munches a rice ball. The blonde girl is minding her own business, having received the message that Ryobi and Mirai didn't want to be bothered. Or so she thought...

"Oh onee-chaaaaaan~!" Ryobi calls out in a singsong voice.

Ryona immediately turns around. "Huuh?"

Mirai suddenly sneaks up behind her and pokes her shoulder. "Tag! You're it~!"

Ryona spins around just in time to see the giggling girls run out of the house. "Oh no you don't!"

None the wiser, the blonde leaps out of her chair and runs out the house to pursue them, overjoyed that her sister wants to play with her.

Ryobi and Mirai sprint as fast as they can, their tiny frames allowing them to be faster than Ryona, who has to carry extra weight on her jiggling chest.

"I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna GET YAAAAAA!" Ryona giggles wildly, her giant gazongas bouncing up and down so hard they nearly hit her in the chin.

Ryona tries to catch up... but pretty soon, they're out of sight. The blonde has to stop and pant to regain her breath.

"Huff... huff... you can run... but you can't hide! Onee-chan's coming to get you! And your little friend too! And then I'm gonna snatch you up and hug and squeeze you~"

She looks around, trying to capture the slightest hint of their presence. But all she sees is... a big tree. Maybe they're hiding behind it? There was nowhere else...

"Okay! Here I come, ready or not~!"

Ryona sneaks over there, trying to hide her giggles. She thinks she's about to get the drop on them... how wrong she was.

"NOW!"

In a flash, Ryobi and Mirai leap out from behind the tree with ropes. With expert precision, they lasso each of her breasts before the blonde can even gasp.

"Good! Now that we lasso'd the cow, time for step 2!" Ryobi commands.

"RIGHT!"

In unison, the two petite kunoichi leap into the air and throw their ropes over a tree branch, catching it from the other end. As they come down, the leverage sends Ryona rocketing into the air as the ropes snatch her up by the boobs.

"NOW! TIE IT OFF!"

Ryobi and Mirai quickly secure it, tying an expert knot around a tiny piece of wood sticking out of the tree trunk.

Ryona is left hanging from the tree branch by her breasts, the rope squeezing them so tight they nearly bulge out of her top. She can only flail her arms and legs, as the rope tightly constricts any other freedom of movement.

Ryobi and Mirai laugh and high-five at their success as they run away, screaming:

"DEATH TO OPPAI! DEATH TO BIG BREASTS! TINY CHESTS WILL REIGN SUPREME!"

Ryona, hanging from the tree, screaming in pleasure. "Oohhhhhh...it's so tight on my boobies, but...but...IT FEELS SOOOOO GOOOOD~!"

Meanwhile, Ryobi and Mirai rush to the brunette's room, slam the door closed. They pant in exhaustion for a moment before looking at each other and burst out laughing. They laugh so hard that their sides hurt and fall the floor, rolling around a bit. Both of them haven't laughed this hard in a very long time. In fact, not ever. Even for Mirai. This is the happiest moment in their lives and they never felt any better.

"Ohhhh...ohhhh, damn!" Ryobi says. "That was AWESOME! I did not realize this feels so good to prank on my sister like that!"

"I feel you~!" Mirai agrees. "Haaaah...it felt soo goood to dominate the big chested girls!"

"It's not over yet," Ryobi says. "We still have a lot more to go."

"Who should we prank on next?" Mirai asks as she stands up. "There's probably like hundreds of them."

Ryobi thinks for a moment. "Hmmm...well...I do know ONE girl. One who has probably the biggest boobs on the planet."

"Huh? I never heard of a girl who has boobs THAT big," Mirai says.

"Yeah, trust me. When you see them, your jaw will DROP."

"Wow... let's get her NOW! NOW NOW NOW!" Mirai urges.

"Wait, take it easy. We've done good for today." Ryobi assures.

"Awww..." Mirai pants.

"Hey, relax. We're in no hurry. Let's just take this slow, okay? One girl at a time. Once we get the hang of things... then we'll REALLY go on the offense."

"Okay... so tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Ryobi replies with a grin, extending her hand. Ryobi accepts her hand and the two of them share a smile of triumph. With their meeting now adjourned, they walk into the kitchen and get something to quench their thirst.

"Whew! So... should we go untie your sister?"

"No way! That cow can hang there for a few hours."

Completely ignoring Ryona's plight, the two small-chested girls have a drink and a snack to celebrate their great victory. Inside each of them is the burning thrill of excitement and joy. That was the most fun they had ever had... and it was only the beginning.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, but…maybe we should leave it at that. I dunno. I could've added more, but whatever. Jojo-san and I did this, everyone. So, long and detailed reviews, please!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. Biggest Enemy

**Chapter 4**

 **Biggest Enemy**

It's been a few days since the two flat chested girls pranked on Ryona. They were happy about it, but...not happy enough. There are probably hundreds of big chests around them that are making fun of them right now. Even at the school. They need to humiliate them one by one or even multiple ones if they have to.

First, like Ryobi said, they have yet to encounter a girl with the biggest breasts. And for the brunette, she knows her very well, though she doesn't show up at school very often. However, today may be their lucky day to actually see her in person at the school.

After waiting by the entrance, Mirai comes running towards the flat chested brunette.

"So sorry to keep you waiting, Ryobi!" she says as she stops to catch her breath.

"It's okay. I just saw our target walking by a few minutes ago."

"Really? Where!?"

"I'll show you~"

With that, the brunette leads the smaller girl through a crowd of girls until they find an opening where there are two of them at the lockers. One of them has honey blonde hair with glasses and the other is slightly smaller than her with VERY long purple hair that almost reaches down to her ankles. And the biggest part that they see...is her chest.

"That's Murasaki," Ryobi says. "She's probably the only one with the biggest breasts in history."

"Onee-chan... why do I have to come to school today?" the purple-haired girl asks softly, her voice barely visible.

"Because, I promised the headmaster you'd attend homeroom at least ONCE a semester!" her sister Imu replies.

"Aw... but I wanted to play this new RPG I bought..." Murasaki pouts.

"You can play it when we get home."

"Okay... can I fake being sick so I can go home after homeroom?"

Imu sighs. "Fine... you're so hopeless…"

Mirai watches carefully as the two of them suddenly slam their lockers shut. As Murasaki closed hers... the simple act of moving her arm so abruptly causes her breasts to jiggle WILDLY.

"Oh my god! Look at them jiggle!" Mirai gasps, her eye so wide it's almost bigger than her tiny face.

"Yeah, just imagine being on the same squad as her. Ugh..." Ryobi growls. "Thank god she's a shut-in, so I don't have to look at those abominations anymore than necessary."

Mirai watches Imu and Murasaki walk away, until they finally disappear from view. She then turns back to Ryobi.

"So how are we gonna get her?"

Ryobi puts a hand to her chin. "Hmmm... well she's gonna try and get sent home early, because she HATES school. She just wants to lay in bed all day, watch anime, eat unhealthy food and play videogames."

"Oh wow..."

"BUT..." Ryobi continues, a grin on her face. "We're gonna get her out of the house. Since town won't be crowded, we're gonna send Murasaki on a little... adventure."

Right on cue, Murasaki faked a stomach ache that morning and got set home early. Ryobi is in homeroom with her, so she knew exactly when it happened. Since their plan involves sending Murasaki on an adventure, she has to skip school this morning too.

"I'm sick too! Cough cough! I think I'm coming down with something! Ughhh! My head!"

Ryobi also gets a special pass, and just like that... she's free for the day. She gets out of school and goes to a special tree in the courtyard, where Mirai is hopefully waiting.

"Mirai! You out here?"

Mirai waves at her. "Yeah!"

"Good. Murasaki is on her way home now. Just listen to me, and we'll set up our little scheme. And then... we'll get her out of the house."

With a high five, the two girls begin to set a devious and brilliant plan in motion. Murasaki is about to feel what it's like to go on her little RPG adventure... but with a special prize at the end.

*Meanwhile*

Murasaki is sitting happily in her room, eating potato chips and watching anime on her computer. This is what she does every single day and frankly, she LOVES it. No one will bother her...no one will touch her...nothing can interrupt her fun by just locking herself in her room, eating delivery pizzas, drinking soda and eating other junk food while playing video games and watching anime.

However, her fun stops short when she hears a knock on her door. She gives a soft groan as she reluctantly puts the video on pause and walks up to the door, unlocks it and slides it open. However, she finds that there's no one here. Maybe a prank?

But she looks down to find a slip of paper by her feet. She picks it up and reads:

 _'Would you like to go on a real adventure? You're chosen to find the best treasure out there. It's free pizza and an anime video game combined! Get to it before someone else does!'_

Murasaki examines the paper a bit. "Hmmmm...could they...really have that free pizza? I want it...now! But...but...the outside world is scary. I hate it.." She clutches towards her chest, but thinking about it makes her drool. "If...if they get to it first...I'll be disappointed..." She then puts down the paper and pumps a fist. "Okay...I've made up my mind...I'll go outside...for once."

Murasaki looks at her beloved teddy bear and hugs it. "I'm gonna go out for a while, Bebe-tan. I have to get that treasure before someone else does!"

With a determined face, she puts down Bebeby and storms out of the house. As soon as she walks out the front door, there's another piece of paper at her feet.

"Huh?"

She picks it up and read it:

 _'In order to find the treasure, you need a magic potion to help you on your journey. Go to the grocery store and find the magic potion. There's a note there to tell you what to do next!'_

"Magic... potion? Wow! This like a scavenger hunt... or maybe... some kind of RPG quest. Teeheehee~" Murasaki giggles. She's actually getting a little excited now.

With great haste, Murasaki heads to the grocery store. She searches the store up and down, searching desperately for the magic potion. Maybe someone else got it already?! Maybe her journey is already over!

Suddenly, she passes a shelf and there's a huge bottle of vegetable oil. And next to that bottle... is another note.

"AH! MAGIC POTION!"

Murasaki sprints over and snatches a bottle of the vegetable oil, looking at it strangely. Then she picks up the note and reads it:

 _'Good, you've got the magic potion. Make sure you don't spill it! You'll need every last drop of it to get your treasure. Now, you need proper clothing to go on your journey! Go to the clothing store and find the outfit that has a note next to it. Put on that outfit and the note will tell you what to do next!'_

"Eh? It wants me to lug this bottle of vegetable oil with me? Strange." Murasaki ponders. "But I guess I have to follow the directions, or I'll fail the quest! Welp, off to the clothing store then."

Running a few blocks, she looks around and finds a clothing store just around the corner. She wonders if this is the place that the note is telling her to go. As she walks closer, she finds that it's a lingerie shop. She gasps and backs away a few steps, staring at the sign until she hears a crinkle of paper on her foot. She looks down and picks it up.

 _'You've come to the right place. There, you'll find the exact outfit that you'll wear in order to move on.'_

"E-eh?" Murasaki is starting to get a little nervous about this. "W-wearing something...like this...on this quest? But...but in most RPGs it doesn't matter whether it's revealing or not. I'll stick with it...no matter what!"

She puts on a determined face and walks inside. She goes through the shelves, up and down until she finds another note attached to a black lingerie set. A set fit for her size. A K-Cup bra, black stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt. She picks it up to read:

 _'Good. You found what you are looking for. Put it on so you can move on to the next step.'_

Lucky for her, there is a plastic bag filled with some money for her to pay for the item, so she takes the outfit, pays for it and steps into the fitting room to put it on. She puts her usual clothing aside and tries on her lingerie. It definitely fits her perfectly once she checks the mirror. She gives a few twirls until she stops and looks up and down at her appearance.

"Hmmm...seems very...fitting to me...I'll keep it." Murasaki says to herself. "It's all for the treasure…!"

As Murasaki walks out of the clothing store, not caring what perverted old men see her wearing black lingerie and carrying a huge bottle of vegetable oil, she looks around and wonders what to do next.

"Hmmm... I wonder where I go from here... hmmm... AH!"

Just as Murasaki is pondering, she is hit on the head by a piece of paper.

"Huh?" she sets down the bottle and opens the rather large paper. To her surprise, she sees a map. And in the corner... some writing.

 _'Congratulations. You've acquired the magic potion and the magic black lingerie of protection. Now you're ready to complete your journey! Travel to this destination, where X marks the spot... and your treasure will be waiting. Beware: it's a long, hard, tiring journey. But this is your last step, before finally finding the treasure you seek!'_

"Oh boy, I'm so excited...!" Murasaki squeaks, her soft voice mustering up as much enthusiasm as it possibly can. "I can't wait to see what the treasure is... I bet it's the most tasty, magical golden pizza ever... I just hope it's not cold when I get there…"

Clad in her revealing outfit and carrying a jug of vegetable oil, Murasaki sets out on her trek towards the treasure. She gets weird looks everywhere she goes, mainly from perverted old men staring at her ridiculously massive bosom barely contained in her bra. But Murasaki shuts these people out; she knows that the destination will be worth the journey.

Her trip takes her through town, beyond the schools, past the park... way out into the countryside. With each oppai-jiggling step, Murasaki gets more and more excited.

"Now let's see, there should be a huge red X in the grass somewhere, and the middle of the x has the treasure..." Murasaki ponders aloud.

As Murasaki walks forward, she suddenly steps on... a thin sheet of plastic.

"Huh? That doesn't feel right..."

Murasaki looks down... and she gasps. The plastic she's standing on is red!

"AH!"

Murasaki's eyes follow the strip, which is several yards long. And, overlapping it, is another long plastic red strip.

"Ah... could this be... THE X!"

Murasaki leaps with joy, her gazongas shooting into the sky as her feet go back to the ground.

"YAAAAY! I FOUND THE TREASURE! BEST RPG ADVENTURE EVER!"

Murasaki squints her eyes and looks: she can see the gold treasure chest right in the middle of the X. All she has to do is go claim it. But she suddenly remembers... she still has the vegetable oil.

"Hmmm... what do I do with this magic potion? Let's see that note from earlier…"

Murasaki flips over the map and looks at some instructions on the back.

 _'Before you approach the treasure chest, douse yourself with the magic potion. Otherwise, it's too dangerous to get close! Make sure you remember this vital detail, or you fail!'_

"Oh boy... good thing I read that." Murasaki announces. "Welp, here goes…"

Murasaki takes the lid off the vegetable oil, tilts it over her head, and completely bathes herself in the strange-tinted goop. The substance washes over her, trailing down her body, making her completely glisten from head to toe. The sun shines on her skin, making her radiate with a blinding aura.

"Okay, I'm doused in the magic potion. Guess I don't need this empty jug anymore. Sayo-NARA~"

Murasaki tosses the jug aside and eagerly starts to approach the treasure.

"Yeeeeee... treasure... ahhhh I can't wait…!"

But as she takes a step forward... her feet suddenly leave the ground.

"WAAAAH!" she cries as she falls forward, her face now level with the treasure chest. Suddenly, the chest falls over and the lid opens. And inside is no pizza or anime or videogames or ANY treasure... there's only a mountain of white powder.

"What the... AHHHH!"

Murasaki feels two hands grab her ankles, followed by a rude voice.

"Shit, she's slippery! Okay Mirai, hold the flour steady! I'm gonna send her your way!"

"Gotcha!"

"READY? 1...2...THREEEE!"

Murasaki feels herself launch forward across the red sheet of plastic, her giant slippery boobies gliding her across it with ease. There's no friction whatsoever, as the slick, oily Murasaki rockets towards the flour facefirst. At last she realizes what the red X truly was... a slip n' slide. With the "magic potion" all over her body, it's impossible to hit the brakes.

"Oh no... this doesn't look good..." Murasaki whispers.

And just as she says those words, her face collides with the inside of the treasure chest, complete with a huge white explosion. Fluffy white clouds of flour dust spread through the air, slowly dissipating until they reveal a shiny pair of legs. The rest of her is buried underneath a mountain of flour.

"DOWN WITH BIG BOOBIES! DOWN WITH OPPAI!" Ryobi and Mirai scream in unison as they run away laughing.

Murasaki whimpers as she looks at herself, all covered in flour. "This...is really horrible..."

 ****Meanwhile****

The flat chested duo run until they turn a corner and stop to catch their breath.

"Wow~!" Mirai says. "That was the best idea ever, Ryobi! Great job on taking down our biggest enemy~!"

"We did a great job~" Ryobi corrects. "You and I did~! That was awesome!"

Mirai is so happy that she hugs the brunette tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much for being by my side when I needed it. I was really lonely until you came and comforted me."

Ryobi smiles and strokes her hair. "Hey, it's the least I could do. I know you would do the same for me."

Mirai looks up and nods with a smile. "Of course I would. We're the Flat Chest Alliance! We are a team!"

The two of them remain in each other's arms until Mirai does something unexpected. Ryobi doesn't have a chance to react when the petite girl goes on her tippy toes and kisses her on the cheek. The brunette gasps and puts her hand on her cheek.

"M-Mirai...?" she gasps.

The petite girl is in shock as well. She wasn't thinking straight and just did that on impulse. "U-ummm...I'm sorry I…."

It's very awkward for the two of them. Mirai is so surprised by what she did that she just runs off without saying a word.

"Mirai!" Ryobi reaches out a hand, but she's long gone. She lowers her hand and gives a worried expression. "Why...would she do that?"

 **A/N: Another chapter by Jojo-san and I. Long and detailed reviews are appreciated. Have a nice day!**


	5. Big Boob Supporter

**Chapter 5**

 **Big Boob Supporter**

Mirai stands patiently outside the campus, awaiting Ryobi to come out and meet up with her. School was already out... what's taking her so long?! Usually by now, they already met up and are planning their next attack.

After 10 minutes pass and still no Ryobi... Mirai finally starts to worry a little.

"Gah... what's taking her? I hope nothing's wrong..."

And then... at LAST. The doors open, and out storms a quite displeased looking Ryobi. She looks like she would kick the ass of anyone who dared open their mouth towards her. Luckily, Mirai knows Ryobi would never treat HER that way.

"Ryobi! Hey! Um, is everything okay?"

Ryobi finally rested next to her with a sigh. "Ugh... I just got my second helping."

"Um... what's that now?" Mirai asks, her eyebrow perked up.

"Just Imu bitching at me for what I did to Murasaki yesterday. And then, before I left home this morning, Nee-san chewed me out as well. Gah, to hell with em! I'm not sorry for what I did! Not for one second!"

Mirai nods. "Hmph, neither am I! But... I feel bad for you taking all the rap. D-do they know that I helped…?"

Ryobi grins and ruffles her hair. "Aw, I didn't snitch on you. You know I wouldn't do that. I guess they only paid attention to me, and not you. So, you're still clear~"

Mirai bows. "Thank you. But, I don't care if I get caught or not. We're in this together. Whatever happens to you, happens to me too. So next time, I'll get caught red-handed right alongside you!"

Ryobi laughs and pats Mirai on the back. "Haha, you're a good friend Mirai. But believe me, you should be lucky you were spared the wrath of Imu and Nee-san. Alright, let's get outta here!

"Can we hang out together? Maybe... discuss our plans~?" Mirai asks with a grin.

"Hell yes! Maybe if you're with me, Nee-san will lay off finally."

And so, Ryobi in Mirai walk hand-in-hand to Ryobi's house to hang out, hopeful that they'll be spared from any further wrath for the pranks they pulled. Both of them are unified in their beliefs: there is no mercy for the enemy. All big boobies were to be treated with extreme prejudice, and no sympathy.

As the two of them are halfway home... they suddenly hear a squeal.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"What the... who's screaming?" Ryobi grunts.

"Let's go check it out!" Mirai recommends.

"Ohhh, oppai, oppai!" a blonde haired girl gropes an innocent girl's large chest.

Mirai and Ryobi just witnessed a female pervert that is pretty obsessed with a large chest like that girl's.

"STOOOP!" the girl yells. "This isn't funny!"

"I can't! You're chest is just too addictive~!" the blonde girl says. "Asuka, this chest of yours is one of the greatest!"

"Noooo!"

Ryobi and Mirai exchange weird looks and turn back to the blonde pervert and the girl. The blonde one reluctantly lets go with a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, okay, you win," she says.

"Jeez! Why do you always have to do this!?"

"Cause I LOVE large chests~!" the blonde girl says. "That's what I do~"

The dark brunette girl whimpers as she covers her chest and runs away. Ryobi takes a look at the blonde girl as she walks away grinning to herself.

"Never seen this girl before," Mirai says. "Who is she?"

"I think...I know her," Ryobi says. "She's Katsuragi. Possibly a third year at another school. I wonder why they're at the Hebijo school grounds."

"Beats me," Mirai says. "Say...she can be our next target~!"

"Huh? What gave you that idea? She never teased us about our chests. Besides, I barely even talk to her!" Ryobi protests.

"Yeah, but just look at her! She's disgusting!" Mirai's face twists as she talks about what she just witnessed. "Did you see the way she attacked that girl's oppai? She LOVES them! She's an enabler! Plus, her chest is pretty big as well. Ugh, I bet she touches herself when she's alone!"

Ryobi puts a hand to her chin as she thinks about what Mirai said. "Hmmmm... well when you put it that way... it makes perfect sense. Our mission is the downfall of big boobies... so what better target than Katsuragi, the #1 SUPPORTER of big boobies! Good thinking, Mirai~"

With a simultaneous grin, they put their hands together in triumph.

"Down with big boobies! And anyone who likes them!" they yell in unison.

And so, the two flat-chested girl put a plan in motion. A plan that involved giving Katsuragi EXACTLY what she wants... with a little surprise hidden.

"Okay, we're gonna hit Katsu hard. So hard, that she'll probably never touch a girl's chest again in her life. First, we need a few... supplies." Ryobi declares.

They ponder it for a while, and write out a list of things they need. Some form-fitting clothes, some wood, a wig... and two large balloons. Yes, this was going to be one of their more creative schemes... with a glorious and messy punch-line.

"Good, good. Tape it together right there. Yes, perfect! Now... give her some feet..."

"Uhhh... those don't look right, Ryobi."

"I know they don't! I can't get it 100% right. Uhh... we'll give her some nice shoes."

"Okay... I'll put on the torso!"

"And I'll get the face dolled up~"

It's long and difficult work for the two girls, who had never taken a workshop class in their life. But, with their combined efforts... they're able to bring their devious creation to life.

"Okay... this is the final touch~"

With an evil grin, Ryobi picks up a blonde wig and places it atop the wooden head. And then, for just a moment, the two girls take a step back to just admire their creation. She is a tall, thick female specimen, body completely made of wood, all the way up to her head, with a pretty painted on face and lips. Of course, sunglasses will help assure that her identity as a wooden dummy isn't discovered.

"WAHAHAHAHA! SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Ryobi cackles like an evil genius.

"She looks pretty good." Mirai smiles. "You think Katsuragi will fall for it?"

"Oh she will... when we put these puppies on her! Go get the special ingredients... we're gonna give our beautiful dummy here a boob job for the ages!"

Mirai leaves their private little workshop, then comes back 5 minutes later... with two jugs of very special breast-enhancing ingredients. In one hand, a jug of apple cider vinegar; in the other hand... a large bottle of soy sauce.

"Right, that's the stuff! Okay, you take one balloon, I'll take the other." Ryobi commands.

"This is gonna be awesome~!" Mirai squeals.

Ryobi and Mirai each put the two ingredients inside the balloons, mixing in the two so that the balloons grow large enough so that it'll be fit for big breasts. Once that's done, they slide it under the shirt in the exact place. They step back and put their hands on their hips while nodding in satisfaction.

"Alright, all we have to do now is put this doll somewhere facing the other way so that Katsu doesn't suspect a thing," Ryobi says. "Let's see...she goes to the school grounds every afternoon, so maybe...we leave it by the corner of the school just so that no one sees."

"That's an excellent idea~!" Mirai cheers.

"Alright! Let's get this plan rolling!"

Both of the flat chested girls high five each other.

*Later*

Next day in the afternoon, classes end and Ryobi sneaks out the doll she's been hiding outside. Mirai waves her over from the corner of the school and Ryobi follows. She places the doll facing the bush so that one would think an actual person is standing there staring at the flowers.

"Alrighty!" Ryobi says. "Got our bait. Now let's see if Katsu will come. But...if she doesn't see the dummy..."

"Oh I don't think she'll look past THIS." Mirai giggles as she slaps the chest of their dummy. The humongous balloons inside her shirt jiggle in every which direction, seemingly endless in motion.

"Hey! Take it easy! Handle the goods with care, haha~" Ryobi laughs.

"Alrighty!" Ryobi says. "Got our bait. Now let's see if Katsu will come. But...if she doesn't see the dummy..."

"Oh I don't think she'll look past THIS." Mirai giggles as she slaps the chest of their dummy. The humongous balloons inside her shirt jiggle in every which direction, seemingly endless in motion.

"Hey! Take it easy! Handle the goods with care, haha~" Ryobi laughs.

They sit patiently in their hiding spot, watching all the girls walk by. They see girls of every shape, size and color... but not the tall, busty blonde with aqua eyes that they're waiting for.

"Jeez... how long does it take her to get out? Maybe she has detention or something?" Mirai inquires.

"Hmmmm... nah, sexual harassment would get her expelled. And she still attends classes, so it can't be that. There has to be some other reason she hasn't come out yet..." Ryobi replies.

"Wait, THERE she is!"

"Ah! Yes! Okay, quiet quiet quiet…"

Katsuragi finally walks out of the school, a huge grin on her face. She probably has a busy afternoon planned: oppai, oppai, and more oppai. Already she's looking around for a victim... but as she walks through the school grounds, she goes by the dummy and doesn't notice it.

"Wait, she's walking past it? Oh no!" Mirai whispers.

"Quick... we gotta make em jiggle." Ryobi replies.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Katsu can't resist the jiggle of oppai. It's like a dog who hears dog food pour into the bowl. They're drawn to it on instinct!"

"But how do we...?"

"Gimme that rock."

"Uh... okay... just be gentle! Don't pop em!"

"Yeah yeah…"

With expert precision, Ryobi aims the rock and lets it fly. The rock soars and strikes the balloons, not hard enough to pop them... but with enough force to get them jiggling like crazy.

JIGGLE JIGGLE JIGGLE...

"Huh? What's that I hear~?" Katsuragi puts a hand to her ear.

JIGGLE JIGGLE JIGGLE...

"Ah! Could it be...?"

JIGGLE JIGGLE JIGGLE...

"YES! The heavenly jiggle of a beautiful pair of oppai~!"

Katsuragi tackles it, much like a diver plunging headfirst into the deep end of a built-in pool. Her face comes in contact with the balloons and she starts motorboating them, completely ignorant to the fact that they're fake.

"BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBBLBLBLBLBLUH! Sooooo warm! So soft! So big! Long live big boobies~!"

"Ohhh she's got it now!" Mirai giggles. "Let's spring the trap!"

"Okay... wait for her to get a big handful of them..."

Katsuragi's arousal is skyrocketing upon her face in contact with such big, warm oppai. She wants to squeeze them... in all their BARE glory... and so she does what anyone would do in that situation.

"Here I come oppai...!"

RIP!

Katsuragi rips the shirt wide open... and her eyes squint when she sees two humongous, jiggling balloons connected to a slab of wood.

"...Huh?"

"Now!" Mirai and Ryobi yell in unison as they arm their peashooters and fires two dry beans... connected to thumbtacks. The needle points soar fast and true, and strike the intended targets head-on.

BWOOOOOOOOOOSH!

The balloons explode in Katsuragi's face, drenching the blonde girl in its contents. She falls to the ground from the immense impact, now covered in a mixture of apple cider vinegar and soy sauce.

"Cough cough cough! Ughhh! Icky... ahhh... smelly... vinegar... AH! Soy sauce! IT'S IN MY EYES!"

Katsuragi rolls around on the ground in agony, sticky and smelly and eyes burning from the nasty concoction. Mirai and Ryobi laugh and high-five in triumph.

"YEEEEEEAAAAH! DOWN WITH BIG BOOBIES!" they laugh and cheer, quickly escaping the scene of the crime.

 ***Later That Night***

Ryobi and Mirai climb into bed together, arms wrapped around each other, close as can be. The petite girl snuggles closer to the brunette with a smile on her face.

"I can believe how much we've accomplished~" she says. "We've come so far~"

"Not far enough," Ryobi says, stroking her hair. "We still have more busty girls to get to. No matter what, we conquer big chests. And we'll stand victorious!"

Mirai nods in agreement. "Right! I'm right with you there, Ryobi!"

Both giggle and slap each other a high five. They are more confident than ever before. Especially Mirai. First she was so weak and vulnerable, but with Ryobi at her side, she feels at the top of the world.

Mirai nuzzles her head against Ryobi's chest, as the two let out a long, tired sigh. It was quite a day. Another victory for the Flat Chest Alliance... but how long would the sweet taste last? In the light of victory, Mirai senses a dark undertone in their actions.

"Ryobi... do you think we're doing the right thing?" she asks out of the blue.

The brunette scoffs. "What? Cmon, don't tell me you're getting cold feet on me."

"N-no... I'm just wondering if we're bad people."

Ryobi sighs. With a pitiful little smile, she strokes Mirai's hair. "Awww Mirai-chan... cmon now. We're not hurting anyone. We're just sending a message."

"Still..." Mirai ponders. "...Do you think we have any bad karma? Especially for what we did to Murasaki?"

Ryobi scoffs. "Puh leeeze. That girl had it coming. Always flaunting around them big ol'..."

Mirai chuckles. "S-still... let's not treat anyone too bad, okay? I'd hate for anyone to retaliate."

"Ha! I'd love it if the Chesties fought back. I'd kick em right in the tits!"

"Ryobi..."

"Awww stop calling my name, girl." Ryobi laughs, gently lifting Mirai and looking into her eye. Her hand gently strokes Mirai's face...

Their exchanged gaze lingers for much longer than anticipated.

Their gaze soon turn to a loving one. Without thinking, both lean in and press lips together just a bit. However, this lovely feeling hits them immediately and want more. They go in for another one, this time a bit longer than the last. They start to full on kiss each other without realizing it, but they don't care. All that matters is that they need that soothing feeling just to make themselves feel better. When they pull away, they gaze at each other, blushing and slightly turn away.

"Th-think of this as thanks..." Ryobi says.

"Y-yeah...g-good point..." Mirai stutters.

The girls then snuggle next to each other and sleep a good sleep.


End file.
